This Kind of Bond
by GakuGakuPoPo
Summary: Newbie Author! Summ: Ini, Bukankah hubungan seperti ini adalah dosa? Ini sesuatu yang tak termaafkan, 'kan? Lalu, kenapa aku merasa begitu benar dengan debaran ini? ChangKyu! Ayo, ChangKyu shipper Merapat


**Pair: **ChangKyu

**Rate: **T

**Warn: **ini semua dari sudut pandang Kyuppa, ya~ XD

**...**

_**kabosoi hi ga kokoro no hashi ni tomoru**____**  
itsu no ma ni ka moehirogaru netsujou**____**  
watashi no chou fukisoku ni tobimawari**____**  
anata no te ni rinpun o tsuketa**_

_**In the deepest part of me, a tiny flame was lighted**__**  
**__**And before I knew it, my whole heart became ignited**__**  
**__**Wand'ring as a butterfly, I aimlessly took flight, and**__**  
**__**Found myself falling apart alighted in your palm**_

Cuaca sedang cerah dan begitu ceria hari ini. Udaranya pun terasa menyegarkan saat kuhirup. Sepertinya akan bagus jika aku keluar saja dari perpustakaan berdebu ini dan duduk di bangku taman kampus sambil membaca buku tebal ini. Hitung-hitung menyeharkan kulitku dengan cahaya matahari. Siapa tahu kulitku bisa terlihat lebih hidup dibandingkan sekarang yang warnanya pucat minta ampun.

Keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku pun mulai melangkah ke luar ruang perpustakaan sumpek ini. Menuju tempat nyaman di bawah pohon sana untuk melanjutkan membacaku.

Dengan wajah sumringah, aku mulai mempercepat langkahku menuju tempat tujuanku. Namun, tiba-tiba seoraang namja lain datang dan langsung merebut tempat incaranku.

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan bermaksud berbalik. Hahh... gagal deh. Apa aku kembali saja ke perpustakaan, ya? Aku baru akan berbalik saat namja itu memanggilku.

"Hei, tidak jadi duduk?" tanyanya padaku.

Dengan gugup aku menatapnya dan menjawab, "U-ung... tidak usah. Kau bisa memiliki tempat itu,"

"Kau ini biccara apa? Sudah, duduk sini. Masih banyak tempat kok," ujarnya menggeser sedikit tubuhnya menyediakanku tempat.

Aku masih diam. Kurasa wajahku merona sekarang. Rasanya panas sekali pipiku. Kenapa dia baik sekali? Uhh- kenapa mesti berdebar-debar juga? Bagaimana ini?

"Hei, sini," panggilnya lagi menepuk-nepuk tempat di sebelahnya

Aku tersentak dan mendudukkan diriku di sebelahnya. Ah! Bodoh! Kenapa aku mengambil tempat terlalu dekat dengannya? Ia pasti menganggapku aneh setelah ini. Aku meliriknya sedikit, penasaran dengan reaksinya. Namun, ia hanya tersenyum padaku –senyumnya hangat sekali.

"Aku Shim Changmin, kau?"

"K-kyuhyun –Cho Kyuhyun,"

"Baiklah, Kyuhyun –semoga kita bisa lebih dekat selanjutnya, ya?"

Aku tak bisa lagi berkata-kata –ah, tidak tahu lagi apa yang di lakukan tubuhku dengan sendirinya. Kepala ku kosong. Rasanya seperti berputar-putar –aku pusing. Dadaku berdetak keras. Aku tak tahu sejak kapan aku jadi aneh begini. Yang aku tahu-

Aku telah menyerahkan hatiku padamu.

_**karamiau yubi hodoite**____**  
kuchibiru kara shita e to**____**  
yurusarenai koto naraba**____**  
naosara moeagaru no**_

_**Let go of my hands entwined around your own**__**  
**__**And instead I'll press my lips against yours**__**  
**__**What we're doing do might be unforgivable**__**  
**__**But when you're with me, I burn up all the more**_

Setelah memendam dalam perasaan ini –akhirnya kita pun melepaskannya. Kau mengikatku dengan status 'kekasih'. Ya, kekasih –padahal kami sesama namja. Lalu, seperti kebanyakan kekasih lainnya –kami pun melakukan kencan, saling berpegangan tangan dan bahkan... ciuman. Ya, ciuman –menjijikkan? Tidak kok, setidaknya bagi kami.

Aku menikmatinya –menikmati semua kedekatan kami. Saat kami berpegangan tangan. Saat aku melepaskan pegangan kita dan menciummu.

Aku tahu ini salah. Apa yang kita lakukan adalah sebuah dosa –sesuatu yang tak termaafkan. Tapi –tapi, aku harus bagaimana? Aku mencintaimu dan kau pun juga begitu. Hanya denganmu aku merasakan perasaan hangat ini. Apa itu tetap menjadikan ini sebuah kesalahan tak termaafkan?

_**dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii**____**  
machigai nado nai n da to omowasete**____**  
kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii**____**  
miwaku no toki ni yoishire oboretai**_

_**I want you to hold me tight**__** –a**__**nd reassure me every night**__**  
**__**Make me believe that this is not a sin**__**  
**__**Kiss me in the dark –like we could never come apart **__**  
**__**Intoxicated by you, I am consumed, wanna drown in you**_

"Changmin... Changmin... peluk aku," bisikku padanya.

Ia menatapku sebentar lalu memelukku. Hangat –hangat sekali. Changmin –pelukanmu nyaman sekali. Apa ini karena kau memelukku dengan cintamu? Dadaku berdetak lebih cepat lagi. Tapi- semakin nyaman aku dengan dirinya... aku- semakin takut. Apa benar ini semua akan baik-baik saja?

Apa kita akan baik-baik saja? Changmin... Minnie... aku-

"Tak apa, Kyu... Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja,"

Bisikan itu mengalir lembut ke telingaku. Membuat perasaan gelisah itu lenyap tak berbekas. Selalu saja seperti ini –semuanya, semua tindakan dan ucapannya selalu dapat meyakinkanku saat aku mulai merasa takut dan gelisah akan hubungan 'tak normal' kami.

Dan itulah... semakin aku yakin padanya –aku semakin bergantung padanya. Aku semakin termabukkan olehnya. Tapi tak apa –selama itu kau, Changmin

Aku rela harus tenggelam dalam pesonamu.

_**yoake ga kuru to fuan de**____**  
naite shimau watashi ni**____**  
"daijoubu" to sasayaita**____**  
anata mo naite ita no**_

_**As dawn breaks, I become uneasy,**____**  
and end up crying in tears.**____**  
You whispered "It's okay" to me,**____**  
but were you also crying?**_

Hari ini pun, aku berjalan riang di samping mu. Tangan kita tak saling bertautan –ya, itu akan menjadi sangat aneh jika kita melakukannya. Cukup dengan berjalan beriringan begini, aku-

"Hei, lihat! Itu mereka. Ihh, menjijikkan, ya?"

Mereka... membicarakan kami? Menjijikkan, ya? Mungkin... memang begitu.

"Mereka? Oh- pasangan homo itu? Huh, merusak pemandangan saja,"

A-apakah kami se-menjijikkan itu? Kenapa? Jahat sekali...

"Mereka sungguh-sungguh pasangan? Ihh, menggelikan! Sesama namja begitu –mereka gila apa?"

Lalu memangnya kenapa? Kami saling mencintai! Apa itu salah? Salah? Kenapa mereka tak adil begitu? –mataku rasanya panas. Aku pasti akan menangis sebentar lagi.

"Tau deh! Eh- 'cewek' nya mau nangis tuh –pergi, yuk?"

Tiba-tiba Changmin menarik tanganku –menarikku cepat menuju mobilnya. Ia mengendarai mobilnya cepat. Kami sampai di apartemennya. Ia kembali menarikku ke dalam apartemennya –aku hanya mengikutinya di belakang dengan wajah bingung. Ia mendudukkan ku di pinggir kasurnya.

Perlahan, ia mulai mendekati wajahku. Aku mengerti maksudnya dan aku pun memejamkan mataku. Sore ini pun, kami lewati dengan penuh gairah dan hasrat cinta yang menggebu.

Perlahan aku membuka mataku –gelap. Pasti sudah malam. Aku melirik sosok di sebelahku. Keadaannya tak begitu jauh berbeda denganku –kami sama-sama naked. Wajahku memerah saat mengingat apa yang baru saja kami lakukan sore ini. Aku senang –sangat!

Dengan lembut aku mengelus wajahnya. Tiba-tiba, ucapan orang-orang di kampus tadi kembali terngiang di kepalaku.

Kenyataan seolah menamparku –memang, ini aneh. Kami sesama namja tapi saling mencium –saling melumat bahkan melakukan hubungan suami istri yang seharusnya biasa dilakukan namja dan yeoja.

Tak terasa air mata mulai mengalir di pipiku –aku terisak pelan. Berusaha agar ia tak terbangun dengan suara isakanku. Namun, sebuah lengan memeluk pinganggu erat –Changmin, ya?

Isakanku semakin keras seiring dengan makin erat pelukannya di pingangku. Ia mengerukkan wajahnya di leherku dan berbisik,

"It's okay... It's okay..."

Bisikannya sangat lirih –aku juga merasakan basah di pundakku.

Changmin... kau juga... menangis?

_**hikiyosete magunetto no you ni**____**  
tatoe itsuka hanarete mo meguriau**____**  
furete ite modorenakute ii**____**  
sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata**_

_**Looking in your eyes**__** –**__**I'm absolutely magnetized**__**  
**__**If they took me away, God, I swear that I'd be pulled back to you**__**  
**__**This I know is true**__** –**__**and on my life I promise you**__**  
**__**I'll be okay, because I'd give up the world just to see you, my precious one**_

"Kyu..." panggilnya pelan. Ia memutar tubuhku menghadapnya –ia mengusap air mataku dengan lembut dan perlahan.

"Aku akan terus bersama denganmu –aku akan menemanimu selamanya. Jadi, jangan takut. Jangan menangis lagi, ya?" ucapnya padaku.

Aku menatapnya –lurus pada matanya. Mata ini... yang membuatku terikat padamu. Rasa bersalah menyerangku saat kulihat matanya yang sembab –apa... apa ini salahku sampai ia menangis?

Aku perlahan mengangkat tanganku dan mengusap sudut matanya. Aku berjaji takkan meninggalkanmu, Chanmin... tidak akan. Jikalau... jikalau pun semua orang memisahkan kita –aku pasti akan kembali padamu. Karena... kita ini layaknya dua kutub magnet –saling menarik dan akhirnya kan bersama selamanya.

Jikalau... jikalau pun aku harus membuang duniaku untuk bersamamu... aku akan melakukannya karena kau satu-satunya yang berharga untukku.

"Saranghae, Minnie,"

**...**

Kyaaaa~ Jadi juga ff aku~

Ah, lagu yang aku pake ini judulnya Magnet yang nyanyi Vocaloid CV01 sama CV03 alias... Miku sama Luka! XD

Lagu ini 'jleb' banget makanya mau aku pake buat ff aku

Oh ya, sebenernya yang aku dengerin sih versi yaoi-nya si KAITO sama Gakupo. Hehehehe XDD

Minta komennya ya...


End file.
